Babysitting with Korra
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Mako gets called away from work to help Korra babysit.


**A/N**: **Tspcapacity**/**pro-tearbender** on tumblr is not allowed to say anything. Ever. That is all.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

Mako leaned back in his chair to stretch. He loved his new job as a police officer but the endless paperwork wasn't desired. Only a few more hours to go before he could go home and relax.

"Mako you have a phone call," one of the metelbenders shouted.

Hoping it was just Bolin asking where the food money was (hidden) he stood, stretched a little more, and walked over to the phone.

"Hello," he asked. Screaming answered.

"Mako? Get here now! I need your help he won't stop crying and I give up and I'm asking for help like you always say I should so GET HERE NOW!" Korra screamed into the phone as the wailing increased.

"Korra? Where are you?" Leave it to his girlfriend to get into trouble.

"Air Temple Island. I'm babysitting Rohan."

"Well that should-"

"If you say this should be easy I'll-I'll come up with something to do to you! Mako please he hasn't stopped crying for hours and I can't take it!"

"Korra I can't just leave work to help you." He glared at the metelbender as he snickered.

"Put Beifong on the phone," she demanded.

"Look I'm not-"

"PUT BEIFONG ON THE PHONE!" She screeched loud enough for others to hear.

"I'll get the chief," his snickering coworker said.

"You know I can't just leave work," he argued. "I really should stay the whole day."

"I'm not talking to you until I talk to her."

"Why are you always this stubborn?"

"Why do you always act like a jerk when I am?"

"Give me the phone," Lin demanded. Mako hated that even in her full metal uniform she could somehow sneak up on him. He gladly handed her the phone hoping she could take some sense into Korra.

"Beifong here-yes I see-I completely understand." Mako didn't like the way the conversation was going. "I'll make sure he gets there." Lin hung up the phone and turned to Mako. "Cadet you are going to help the Avatar."

"But she can-" he began.

"Nonsense. Consider it on the job training. If she gets too angry think of what she can do to the City." Everyone snickered.

Sometimes he hated that his girlfriend was the Avatar.

* * *

As the police boat pulled up to the dock Mako spotted a very frazzled looking Korra bouncing on the balls of her feet with a crying baby in her arms. He'd heard the boy crying as the boat approached and wondered how such a loud sound could come from someone so small (he assumed there was so airbending involved).

Before he could even disembark Korra rushed to the gangplank and began talking. "Thank Spirits you're here! I can't make him stop and I've tried everything. He's dry, he won't eat, I tried singing but I think that made him cry louder, I tried all his toys, I even tried airbending to see if he would like that and he hasn't stopped and I don't know what to do!" By the time she finished she was right in front of him on the dock. He could see the desperate look in her eyes and noticed how much of her hair had escaped its blue ties.

"Let me see him," he said holding out his arms. She quickly handed over the baby who took a quick breath before screaming again. Mako quickly checked if he was still dry (he was) and looked at the tiny red face. "Do you have his drool clothe?"

"Huh? Oh you mean this?" She gestured to the rag on her shoulder. "I thought Pema always wore it to make him comfortable."

He nodded and she placed it on his opposite shoulder. Mako waved at the boat and watched it leave, ignoring the snickering officer on deck. He positioned the whining baby on his shoulder and began to pat his back.

"What are you doing? He isn't stopping," Korra complained.

"Burping him." He began walking in circles and making shushing noises.

"Doesn't he burp on his own?"

"No he's a baby. You have to do this for them."

Korra looked away. "I didn't know that," she admitted in a soft voice.

At that moment Rohan let out a loud burp and stopped crying. "That's a good job little man," Mako commended as he kept patting the baby's back.

"If he's burped why are you still doing that?"

"How many time do you or Bolin burp just once?"

"Fair enough. Can you walk and do that?" He nodded and they began to make their way to the temple proper. On the way Rohan burped twice more and seemed much happier (and slightly sleepy). "Why couldn't you ask one of the acolytes for help?"

Korra kicked a rock on the path. "I'm the only one here. The acolytes are at the Eastern Air Temple for the Festival of the Winds. Tenzin took Jinora and Ikki with him to his council meeting -"

"Why aren't they at the Eastern Air Temple too?" Mako asked and he readjusted Rohan in his arms.

"They're going later in the week, Tenzin couldn't miss this meeting. Bumi's still visiting and went with Tenzin and the girls to annoy him. Pema and Meelo were here but Meelo's been sick since last night and Pema decided he needed a doctor. She left me with Rohan because she didn't want to take the baby with her. I thought looking after him would be like the others."

Mako sighed. They'd reached the main house and Korra was busy opening the door and leading the way towards her room. Once inside he noticed the make shift nursery she'd apparently set up. Where Naga usually slept was a crib of sorts with a blanket spread out next to it and and assortment of toys scattered on the floor. "I don't think you needed to do all this," he said as he sat down on the floor. He settled Rohan on to the floor as well and made sure the baby had his toys within reach. Rohan immediately grabbed his stuff skybison and put one of the feet in his mouth.

"Should he be doing that?" Korra asked as she sat next to Mako.

"Kids do it all the time," Mako assured her.

"How do you know that?"

"Sometimes Bolin and I watched kids for the Triad heads. I always jumped at the chance because that meant we could usually sleep there that night." Korra didn't say anything as she leaned against his side. She took his hand in hers, gently rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.

They watched the baby play and gurgle. "He probably needs a nap soon," Mako finally said.

"I think I need a nap," Korra admitted. "Thank you for coming."

He sighed and rested his head on hers. "You're welcome but you can't do this. I can't stop what I'm doing to help you."

"I know. I just didn't know what to do and I didn't know who else to call-"

"What about Tenzin?"

She snorted. "I tried but I was told that the meeting couldn't be interrupted, even for the Avatar."

"But my day can?" He teased.

"I know, I know. Next time I'll figure something out."

He kissed the top of her head. "How about next time you just call and ask what to do, not make me come?" He can tell she's rolling her eyes.

"Fine I'll do it your way. You're just lucky I love you."

"I love you too." Rohan yawned again as he dropped the stuffed bison. "It's time for your nap, isn't it?" Mako asked as he moved to take the baby in his arms. He stood and put the baby in the crib with his bison.

"I kind of like that."

"What?" Mako pulled a blanket over the drowsy baby.

"You with a baby. Not that I want a baby now!" She quickly added.

"Neither do I!" He agreed

"But maybe someday."

He helped her off the floor and looked her in the eyes. "Yeah, someday. You have to promise not to use your being the Avatar to make me come home from work though."

Korra smirked. "You love it, admit it."

A tiny part of him did love it. But he was never going to say that out loud.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


End file.
